A Gift for Dot
by heyhomeskillets
Summary: A young bunny is exhausted from delivering a rather humongous package. Meanwhile, a particular Warner sister is upset that her older brothers can't seem to remember her special day. In strange circumstances, the two girls end up meeting each other and form a sisterly bond. I am also very bad at summaries. (NO SHIPS HERE, FOLKS)


**A/N:** Before you read this story, please note that this is my first Animaniacs fanfic. There are bound to be mistakes, so if you have any useful critic please let me know by using the little "Review" button.

I wanted to play with the idea of Dot having an older sister since I rarely see that in any sort of fan work. It's always Dot dealing with stuff on her own and never really having anyone around to give her that sisterly guidance. I hope you enjoy my take on that idea!

Also, there will not be anything romantic happening between my OC and any other canon character in this story. Sorry if that's what you're into.

Otherwise, enjoy!

* * *

Delivery hour is always the worst at ToonTown's Gag Gift Emporium. It is 9 p.m., and employees are rushing to get every single package shipped so that they can finally go home to their families. The process is simple; an item gets ordered and is sent down the conveyor belt that surrounds the entire warehouse. The item is inspected, then packaged and/or gift-wrapped, the package continues down the conveyor belt where it gets labeled and marked by a receipt. Finally, the parcel stops at the final stage of packaging.

This is where our story begins. A young brown-furred bunny, wearing a gray turtleneck sweater and a blue vest with a name tag that reads: _Bianca Belle Bunny._

"Ahem!"

Sorry. **BB** Bunny. Our main protagonist.

Satisfied with the narrator's statement, BB continued working. As "final shipment auditor," she was required to make sure the completed gag gift was immaculate; no holes, no dents, no tears, no scratches, nothing. She took a few moments to inspect it with a larger-than-average magnifying glass. Then with a satisfied "yup!," threw the package into the mouth of a nearby chute.

The chute swallowed the package like an actual mouth would with food.

"It's cartoon logic," stated the bunny, shrugging. She patted the chute's "head" and gave it a proud smile. The package had been shipped and she could finally relax for a few seconds. BB looked at her surrounding area as she had done multiple times before.

To her left side was a structure of lockers with labels that had the names of every employee. Next to that was an opening, where the conveyor belt would carry the gag items through to either be shipped or thrown into the "broken pile".

She shifted her gaze to the right side of the room. Same as usual; a sentient chute where items were magically transported to their new homes, the "broken pile" of packages that weren't perfect enough to be shipped, and the shiny metal door where employees could enter or leave.

BB felt her phone buzz in her hammerspace and pulled it out. _3 missed calls from Papá._

She started to feel the stress flooding back to her. _Cake. The cake. I need to buy the cake…_ She had been in such a rush to head to work this morning that she completely forgot about all the other tasks she had to do. _I'll just get the cake right now! The bakery is still open, if I just go now then-_

One of her ears perked up, hearing the sound of someone yelling "ITEM #A913!" followed by a package rolling down the conveyor belt. She groaned in annoyance, her ears dropping down as an indication of her weariness. _Oh yeah, my job._

She put her phone back in her hammerspace and turned towards the conveyor belt where the aforementioned package lay. The young bunny half-heartedly grasped the box to get a better look at it…

Only to get crushed by its colossal size.

Moments later, the box, now no longer able to balance, fell to the side.

"London bridge is falling down… falling… down!" mumbled the poor bunny. Her body felt like it had been flattened out by an iron, her head was in immense pain, and all she could see were chirping birds.

She quickly got up (though was struggling to balance herself) and shook her head to shake away the birds. Blinking a few times, BB took a step back to look at whatever the hell she was dealing with.

It was… humongous. The box stood at an approximate 7 feet tall, and it was about as wide as a baby elephant. It was covered in light pink wrapping paper complete with a large white ribbon on top.

She gave a low whistle. "Wow…"

Her small nose began to twitch curiously, snapping her out of her gaze. She walked forward and examined the receipt taped to the gift.

"A grotesque green alien plant imported from Taz-Mania straight to your doorstep," BB's eyes widened, "... plus a life-sized pillow of Mel Gibson. Who in their right mind would want this?"

•••

"OH, DO~T!" Yakko yelled.

"WE'RE HOME!" bellowed Wakko, slamming the door behind him using his tail, "AND WE BROUGHT YOU SOMETHING!"

"Yeah yeah, I'll be down in a second!"

Little Dottie Warner-

"It's **Dot**. Call me Dottie and you die."

Right. **Dot** Warner, our other main character, was glad to hear the sound of her brothers finally coming home. The little Warner sister excitedly jumped off her pink-sheeted bed. She slid down the staircase railing, enjoying the feeling of the breeze through her fur.

She landed ever so gracefully on the metal ground and made her way to the conveniently placed kitchen where her brothers were putting groceries away.

"What took you so long?"

"Well, Mr. Potty Emergency here thought it was a good idea to drink every single fish tank in the seafood section," Yakko pointed his right thumb towards the middle sibling for emphasis, "It took us 30 minutes to find a nearby toilet since he forgot _his_ at home. Oh-and right after he finished his business he wanted to go to the dollar store."

Dot turned to look at Wakko with a perplexed expression. "The dollar store?"

"Everything was a dollar!" Wakko exclaimed. He was pulling out a variety of items out of his gag bag and throwing them into a cabinet labeled _Wakko's Stuff._

She watched as her brother threw a whole box of rubber duckies, off-brand spray cleaners, brushes, and a live catfish (probably from the seafood section), and managing to shove them all into such a small cabinet. It was fascinating, with just a few kicks Wakko was somehow able to get the doors to close tight

"Nevermind, you said you got me something?" asked the little Warner, looking back at Yakko expectantly.

"Right! Wakko, drumroll please!" Yakko proudly exclaimed. Wakko simply nodded and, as if already prepared for this, pulled out a single drum with drumsticks. The drumroll began slowly.

"Dorothy Angelina Warner…" began Yakko, using his best "announcer man" voice. Dot couldn't hold in her excitement as she watched Yakko put his hand in one of the grocery bags.

"The moment you have been waiting for…" The drumroll went faster, Yakko's hand slowly moving out of the bag.

"Your new…" Dot couldn't help but squeal a little, this was just too exciting!

"Toothbrush!" The drumroll finished with a celebratory trumpet.

Yakko had pulled out a pink toothbrush with the price tag still attached to it. Dot's excited expression had turned into a confused and slightly disappointed look.

"A… toothbrush?" She stared at it for a bit. _A. Toothbrush. Am I missing something?_

"Now, now I know you asked me for a new one uhhh… two weeks ago, but look on the bright side, sis!" He shoved it closer to her face, "It's pink!"

Dot was growing more frustrated by the minute. Her expression had turned sour and she glared at her older brother with fury in her eyes.

"You forgot, didn't you?" She asked coldly.

Wakko, who stepped back preparing to make a run for it, asked, "Forgot? What did we forget?"

For a minute, Dot's anger turned to sadness. How could they have forgotten something so important? She had even reminded them weeks before!

Using the same angry expression, she simply stated, "I'm going outside."

She stomped out of the room towards the front door and stepped outside, slamming the door shut.

Silence. The two Warner brothers looked at the door in shock and confusion. Wakko looked at Yakko.

"Was it something I said?"

* * *

**A/N**: The introduction is complete! I was actually hoping this would just be one page, but I realized that it would look better with two or three. Stay tuned to find out if Dot will ever use that toothbrush.

Also, kindly review! It helps me out a lot.


End file.
